


Diamond in the Rough

by SlayMeLove



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I will probably add in some angst but cry while doing so cause angst is not my thing, M/M, Mpreg, Plz read this, but honestly i've wanted to write this for forever, eric is hot, first time writing on ao3 whoo hoo, lmao probably should have mentioned that sooner, pain is the best grandpa, reign is basically a cute fluffy dog, shell is beautiful, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayMeLove/pseuds/SlayMeLove
Summary: Eric sat still, staring at Shell in confusion. Shell’s words didn’t seem to be registering in his mind. "... What did you just say?" Eric said slowly, not quite understanding what was going on.Shell sighed and rubbed his temples, a blush starting to coat his face. If Eric was handling the news like this, he had no idea how he was going to tell his father or Reign about his 'ordeal'."I said, I'm pregnant." Shell said in a soft voice.A fanfiction in which Shell gets pregnant and Eric has a mid life crisis.





	1. Aquamarine

It had been exactly a year, two months, and 22 days since the death of Humpty Dumpty and the fall of the previous era of vampire-dominance.

Hence, it had been exactly a year, two months, and 22 days since Eric had began living in this sea side house that once belonged to his parents, Shell visiting him once a week or so.

In the year, two months, and 22 days since Eric had began living his quiet life, not once had he gone a mile from the sea, in order to preserve the grand scheme that had been concocted on that night when he had become the common enemy to both vampire and humankind alike. 

Taking all this into account, Eric was surprised, to say the least, when he received a letter from Shell that requested him to come back to the capital. Eric furrowed his brows as he mused over the letter. Eric didn’t know what was going through Shell’s head; if people recognized him at the capital, the balance in society that he and the others had precariously constructed would all be lost. However, Shell’s letter looked hastily scribbled, and lacked its common lax tone. Eric’s mind immediately floated to darker thoughts. 

“What if he’s in danger?” A soft yet taunting voice in the back of his head mused.

That was all it took for Eric to wring on a fresh pair of clothes, pack a bag of food, and pull on a hood that covered his face before stepping out the building and heading down the gravel trail that he knew would lead him to the north.

“I’m coming Shell, please be okay…” Eric thought anxiously in his mind as he trekked up the path. 

 

One Week Earlier

Shell opened his eyes groggily, light from his dimly lit room coating his vision. Groaning, Shell gingerly sat up in his plush bed, stretching his back and limbs, trying to get the sleep out of them. Shaking his head, Shell ran a hand through his hair and groaned as he felt a migraine start to come over him. “What happened last night…” Shell said out loud to himself, trying to recall the previous night’s events. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay handling this alone?” Reign pouted as he watched Shell put his coat on.  
Shell laughed lightly and said, “It’s only a gang of humans selling illegal drugs. Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse.” 

Reign rolled his eyes and said, “Fine fine. But remember to be careful.” 

Shell nodded in compliance and stepped out the door, donning his mask and cane. Recently, illegal gang activity had been reported about a group of humans in the area that were selling strange drugs that claimed to have the power to grant ‘immortality’. However, this turned out to be far from the truth as, instead of granting everlasting life, the drugs had caused various bodily defects such as growing extra limbs, changing eye color, switching gender, and much more to those who ingested them. Branded as an act of terror on the public, Shell had taken it upon himself as the overlord to investigate and stop the madness himself. 

Shell continued to walk down the dark streets, following a map that a source had given him, leading him to the gang’s store. Shell stopped in front of a winery, identifying it as the cover for the illicit activities. Tucking the map back into his pocket, Shell pulled a hood over his head, disguising himself, and pushed the glass door open and stepped into the empty shop, save for a small human girl with blue hair that was pulled back in pigtails, who was sitting at the checkout counter. 

As soon as Shell stepped in, the girl bounced up from her seated position and said, “Hello! Welcome to Sanguine Wine Works! How can I help you today?” in a bubbly voice. Shell stepped closer to the counter, careful not to reveal his face, and said, “I would like some of your special stock… if you catch my drift.”

Contrary to Shell’s expectations, the girl flashed him a confused look. “Sir, I don’t believe that we have anything called a ‘special stock’. Perhaps you are in the wrong store?” Shell bit his bottom lip. Had he not followed the directions correctly and walked into the wrong store? Or perhaps this girl was suspicious of him, and was trying to trick him. Before Shell could formulate a response to the girl, a shot glass was shoved into his right hand. 

“Here, you can sample the latest version of ‘relic’ wine series while I look in the back to see if we have anything labeled ‘special stock’.” The girl chirped as she hopped off her stool and hurried into the back room where Shell could hear her rummaging. Shell looked at the drink in his hand before bringing it up near his nose. After sniffing it for a few minutes, Shell sighed and put the drink back down. It smelled like normal wine, no drugs or strange substances. Shell looked around the store before spotting a land line hanging on the wall. He walked over there and dialed Reign’s number. The phone rang for a few seconds before Reign picked up, asking what was wrong. Shell explained how the shop appeared just to be a normal shop and the directions that he had been given had been faulty. Reign commented on the situation thoughtfully, before proclaiming that Shell should just give up for the night until they had more information on the situation. Shell solemnly agreed with the statement, and Reign said to wait outside the shop until he drove over to pick Shell up. Shell hung up the phone afterwards and stared into the shot glass. 

“Eric… being overlord is so tedious… if only you were here by my side…” Shell pondered in his mind before taking a sip of the wine. Instantly, Shell felt strange. He felt his stomach start to convulse and he doubled over in pain, the glass shattering on the floor. Breathing heavily, Shell tried to clear his thoughts and figure out what was going on. His efforts were for naught as he felt his eyelids get heavy, his vision fading to black.

That was where Shell’s memory ended. Now panicking, Shell threw the blankets off of him and hopped out of bed. Rushing out of the room, he promptly made his way to his study where he found Reign, who was talking to some law enforcement officials. As soon as he entered the room, the officials saluted Shell before filling into a single line and heading out the door. Once they left, Shell turned to look at Reign and said, “What happened last night?”

Reign smiled and said, “Luckily, I reached the store just in time. You had just passed out from that wine. It turns out, that wine shop really was the main hideout of that gang. After calling for back up, we managed to capture all the members save for that blue haired girl, and confiscate all their drugs. Samples of the drugs have been sent to the lab for research...” 

Once Reign finished his report on the situation, Shell let out a sigh of relief. “Well, although I passed out from some wine like an idiot, at least the case is solved now.” Shell said. 

Reign nodded before saying, “By the way, I hope you won’t be mad, but I asked the scientists down at the lab to run a test on you to see if there was anything strange in that wine that made you pass out. They couldn’t find anything, but recommended that you stay away from alcohol for a while, seeing as to how your body reacted.”

Shell was nodding in embarrassment when he felt a dull throb in his stomach. Instinctively moving his hands to the area, Shell winced at the throb. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Reign asked, a concerned look washing over his face.

Shell nodded and said, “Yes, I’m okay. I’ve just been having pain in my stomach since this morning…” Shell paused when he felt another throb of pain in his stomach. “I think… I’m going to visit my private doctor today. Can you contact Michael for me?”  
“About that… Michael recently moved to a different district because of family problems. However, he did find someone to replace him. Her name is Angelique, a vampire that graduated top of her class from the local university. He said that she is excellent and would take care of you very well.”

Shell nodded and said, “Well, as long as she can tell me how to get rid of this pain. Call her in and tell her to come to my bedroom.”

Reign shook his head in understanding as Shell walked out of the study room and back to his bedroom. 

An hour later, Shell heard a knock on his door. Straightening out his clothes first, Shell stood up and walked over to the door. Turning the brass handle revealed a girl with black hair streaked with electric blue highlights, and with matching electric blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black shirt with black leather pants, topped off with a white doctor coat. The girl had tan skin, uncharacteristic of most vampires, and looked to be in her early twenties. 

“Hello, my name is Angelique, but you can call me Angie. I’m your new private clinician.” Angie said while smiling, holding out her hand for Shell to shake.

Shell shook her hand and said, “Pleasure. Now, let’s see if you can tell me what’s wrong.” The two took seats opposite from each other at the small side table that sat at the foot of the bed. Shell described his pain to Angie and she scribbled notes down on a notepad. Finally, after talking back and forth for almost fifteen minutes, Angie put down her notepad.

“Mr. Overlord, I would like to do an x-ray on you if you don’t mind. I just want to… make sure of something.” Angie said as she pulled various pieces of an x-ray device out of her bag. Shell agreed, and stripped himself of his top garments before standing up and holding his arms out of the way of his trunk. Angie finished assembling the device and powered it on. Adjusting its height, Angie brought the x-ray device next to Shell and waited for the image to become clear.

A few moments later, Angie’s face contorted into a confused expression. Rubbing her eyes once, Angie looked at the screen again, a disbelieving look on her face. As Angie reached into her bag to pull out a pair of glasses, Shell looked down at her worriedly. “What is it? Is something wrong?” he asked her, not sure what was going on as he couldn’t see the screen that was pressed up against his abdomen. 

“Not exactly… wrong… it’s just… it can’t be possible…” Angie muttered back in response. After staring at the screen for a few moments longer, Angie shook her head and powered off the device. Removing her glasses, she looked up at Shell and started, “Sir, you’re not going to believe this but…”

 

Fast Forward One Week Again

Eric huffed as he looked out onto the crowded street, short of breath from his hasty travel from the south. It had taken him three days to reach the capital city without taking many breaks along the way. Staggering into a nearby phone booth, Eric closed the door behind him and picked up the phone before dialing the number to Shell’s estate. 

“Hello?” A voice that Eric identified as Shell’s replied immediately.

“Shell? This is Eric. I’ve reached the city and I’m on 5th avenue.” Eric said rushed, sighing in relief when he heard Shell’s voice for himself, affirming that he was not in any immediate danger.

“Eric! You arrived so quickly! Hold on tight, I’m coming to pick you up.” Shell replied back, his voice suddenly more bubbly than before. 

Eric smiled and said, “Okay love, I’m waiting for you.” before hanging up the phone and stepping outside of the booth. Shell arrived no more than 15 minutes later, practically jumping out of the car into Eric’s arms. Eric laughed as he buried his face in Shell’s hair, but reminded Shell softly that he was here undercover and that they should return to the confines of the estate as soon as possible. Shell nodded in agreement, and both stepped into the car, Shell babbling about random events that had been occurring around town all the way to the estate. Once they arrived at their destination, they quickly retreated into Shell’s bedroom, where they sat across from each other at the coffee table. 

“Now Shell, I’m happy to be here with you and all, but why did you call me out to the city? Is something wrong?” Eric asked, concerning crossing his features when Shell’s smile suddenly dropped.

“Eric… you’re not going to believe me... “ Shell said as he looked down at the ground, his fingers playing with the edge of his coat.

Eric grabbed Shell’s hand and said, “Shell, even if you told me that you were giving birth to chickens, I’d still listen.You don’t have to be afraid to tell me stuff like this.”

Shell blushed and looked away from Eric’s intense gaze. “Well… you’re not completely wrong.”

Eric paused for a minute, unsure of what he just heard. “What do you mean Shell?”

Shell sighed and said, “The other day, I got mixed up in catching a gang that had been selling drugs that cause abnormal side effects to those that consume the drug. In my pursuit of the gang, I ended up unknowingly drinking some of the drug.”

Eric’s eyes widened in horror. “What the hell! Are you sick? What did it do to you?” he asked insistently.

“Well, at first, we didn’t think that I had ingested enough of it for anything to happen. When Reign took me to the lab, all my result turned out normal. But then, I woke up the next morning feeling really crappy, so I called my private doctor to come check me up. After running a few tests and taking an x-ray, she said…”

Shell paused, Eric not knowing what to expect. “She said… that the drug reacted with my reproductive systems and that…” Shell squeezed his eyes shut before shouting, “She said that I’m pregnant.”

Eric sat still, staring at Shell in confusion. Shell’s words didn’t seem to be registering in his mind. "... What did you just say?" Eric said slowly, not quite understanding what was going on. 

Shell sighed and rubbed his temples, a blush starting to coat his face. If Eric was handling the news like this, he had no idea how he was going to tell his father or Reign about his 'ordeal'.

"I said, I'm pregnant." Shell said in a soft voice.


	2. Emerald

“... Shell I think I’m hearing things… I thought I just heard you say that you’re pregnant…”

Shell sighed for the umpteenth time that day, elbows resting on his knees and his head cupped in his palms. “I told you Eric, the effects of that gang’s drugs had a variety of side effects on the people that took them… apparently, pregnancy, regardless of your gender happens to be one of those side effects.”

Eric ran a hand through his hair, completely in shock. When Shell had called him from his hiding place near the ocean, he had been expecting to be faced with an uprising or revolt of the current state of affairs from the masses, not with news that his boyfriend, BOY friend, was PREGNANT. 

“How will you… how is it…” Eric started stuttering, not knowing where to begin. He felt a migraine start to spread across his head, his normally cool and calm composure shattered. Eric continued to mumble incoherent questions to Shell, trying to sort out his brain. He only stopped when he heard soft sounds of sniffling coming from across from him. Eric looked up and saw to surprise that Shell’s eyes were brimmed with tears, and his face flushed red.

“I-I don’t know Eric. I don’t know…” Shell said, his voice choking in between words. Shell buried his face into his hands, sobs racking his lithe but muscle-laced body. “What’s going to happen to me Eric… there’s SOMETHING GROWING inside me…” Shell whispered softly, tears finally breaching his eyes and spilling out onto his lap. 

Immediately, Eric felt choked, guilt welling up inside of him. Here he had been freaking out about the situation on his own while Shell had been a worried wreck on the inside this whole time. Once again, Eric had failed to see what Shell was really feeling. Eric cursed himself mentally, his own eyes threatening to water as he watched his love softly shake in the wake of his sobs.

“Not again… this time, I’m going to be there for him…” Eric thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to Shell. Bending over, Eric lifted the smaller man out of the plush red love seat he was sitting in, filling the now vacant seat with his own behind. Eric then placed Shell down on his lap and hugged him closer, burying his nose in Shell’s soft blonde hair. Eric felt Shell wrap his own arms around Eric’s waist and snuggle his face into the crook of Eric’s neck. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Eric said softly. “We’ll call the doctor again. We’ll ask her to explain everything more. You’re going to be fine.” 

Shell nodded into Eric’s body and curled in closer to Eric, basking in the human’s naturally higher body temperature. “Thank you for being here.” Shell mumbled as he began to feel his eyes droop.

Eric planted a kiss on Shell’s forehead and smiled. “Thank you for letting an idiot like me stay by your side.” He said as Shell lost consciousness and went limp from fatigue in Eric’s arms. Eric looked down at the older man, noticing the purple rings under his eyes. Eric’s pleasant facial expression morphed into a frown. “He must not have slept a bit ever since he found out the news.” Eric thought solemnly as he stood up from his sitting position, lifting Shell into the air with him. Eric walked over to the bed and laid Shell down on the fresh-washed sheets. Eric peeled Shell’s work garments off of his body until he was left in simply his boxers and his plain white shirt. Immediately, Eric’s mind wandered to dirtier thoughts. Eric shook his head, ushering the intoxicating fantasies out of his head. “Now is not the time Eric. Be a sane person Eric.” Eric thought to himself as he sighed and peeled off his own garments, replacing them with a white shirt and black sweat pants from his travel bag. After he finished changing, Eric laid down on the bed next to Shell, pulling the white cotton sheets over their bodies and flipping the light switch on the wall, plunging the room into darkness. 

\-- The Next Morning --

Eric woke up to the sound of a clock ringing. Eric looked to his right and saw the alarm clock on the bedside bouncing up and down. Groaning, Eric slammed a hand down on the loud contraption before returning back to his original position with his arms wrapped around Shell’s waist, attempting to fall back into his slumber.

Five minutes later, Eric was still awake. 

“I hate myself.” Eric said as ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. Eric slid out of his position tangled in the bed sheets, arriving at a position where he was sitting up right. The bed creaked in protest as he stretched his arms. Eric looked down after stretching his ligaments for a couple of minutes, Shell still sleeping peacefully in the mess of sheets and pillows. Eric gazed down at the man, his thoughts littered with worries about what was going to happen to Shell. Eric still hadn’t come to terms with what was going on, but he had resigned to keeping his confusion to the side for now. Shell was more important.

Eric uncovered the sheets that shrouded Shell with the intention of waking him up, but paused in his quest when the sheets uncovered Shell’s bare legs, save for his boxers, and his torso; exposed due to his white button down shirt riding up. Eric stared at Shell’s abdomen, watching as the muscle laced area rose and fell with every breath he took. Absent-mindedly, Eric ran a hand across the area, lightly pressing on the skin. Eric couldn’t believe that there was a baby, a child, inside of there. And not just any child, it was HIS child. Eric lightly blushed at the thought. Him and Shell, raising a family and watching their child grow, living a stereotypical domestic life. Eric’s stomach did a giddy flip at the thought. “I wouldn’t mind that…” Eric thought hesitantly despite the severity of the situation. Overcome with curiosity, Eric leaned in until the side of his face was pressed up against Shell’s stomach. Eric closed his eyes and focused his vampiric senses on just his auditory core, as if he was trying to hear the baby residing within Shell.

As expected, Eric heard nothing of the sort. Eric was about to pull away from Shell’s stomach when he felt a hand in his hair. He turned his head to see, to his embarrassment, Shell staring down at him with a lopsided smile. “So, what did the baby say?” Shell said jokingly as he moved himself to an upright position. 

“Shut up.” Eric grumbled as his face reddened. He wiggled himself out of Shell’s embrace and slid out of the bed. Eric was about to make another comment when he noticed that Shell’s face had turned a frightening shade of green. “Shell… are you oka-...” 

Eric didn’t get to finish his sentence before Shell shot out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Not two seconds later, Eric could hear sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Eric wrinkled his nose at the sounds, but hurried into the bathroom to help Shell. Eric held Shell’s hair back and moved his hand in soothing circles on his back as clumps of green-ish brown-ish matter spilled out of Shell’s mouth. 

After five minutes, the episode was over, and Shell was washing out his mouth with mouthwash for what Eric believed to be the 5th cup within the last minute. 

“Shell, your mouth is clean. I highly doubt that using more mouthwash will change anything.” Eric said, wearing a deadpan expression.

Shell spit out the water he had been gurgling in his mouth and turned to pout at Eric. “But it’s so gross! The last time I threw up was when I was like, I don’t know, ten or something!” Shell whined as he splashed water in his face.

“Pregnant people throw up. That’s just what they do you dolt.” Eric replied as he crossed his arms. 

Shell scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue. “I don’t like it.” He retorted back childishly, his kid-like antics causing Eric to smile. 

“All right all right. Let’s put that aside for now and call your private doctor in again. Maybe she can help us understand all this a little more.” Eric said as he ruffled Shell’s hair and walked out of the bathroom to put on proper clothes. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, Eric was greeted with the sight of Reign sitting on the red couch, playing with the edges of his coat. Reign and Eric’s eyes locked momentarily before Reign screamed and threw a pillow at Eric, planting Eric in the face. Eric gagged at the impact and shot the pillow back at the brown haired man. “What was that for!” Eric yelled as he rubbed his face. 

“I’m sorry! You surprised me! Why are you here? Actually, how are you here?!” Reign yelled back at Eric, slowly unraveling down from the fetal position that he had went into when he had seen Eric. 

“What the hell, you don’t have to get so scared it’s just me! Anyways, I’m here because…” 

“Because I missed him. I wanted to see him more often, so I invited him to stay here for a while under the cover of the mansion. Don’t worry, he won’t be leaving this building.” Shell cut in curtly, walking out from the bathroom fully clothed. 

Shell and Eric looked at each other, Shell motioning with his eyes for Eric to just go with it. Eric paused for a second before nodding and turning back to Reign. “Yeah. There’s only so long I can go without seeing my love.” Eric said before standing up and walking over to Shell to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Reign blushed at the exchange. Of course, Shell had explained his and Eric’s relationship to Reign before, but due to Eric retreating to the south so quickly, he had never actually SEEN them ‘do’ anything except hug each other. Reminiscent feelings of jealousy bubbled up in Reign’s stomach, but he quickly quelled them along with his growing flush. “O-Oh…” Reign simply said, shaking his head slightly. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Reign suddenly stood up and said, “A-Anyways! I came here to tell you that your private doctor is here to see you again. She said that she ran some test on some samples I think…”

Shell nodded and smiled. “Tell her that she can come in.” Reign bowed in compliance before hurrying out of the room, eager to be free from the sight of Eric and Shell holding hands. 

A few moments later, Angie walked into the room, holding the same black bag from the day before. Today, Angie’s hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but her attire consisted of the same set of clothes from the day before. “Pleasure to see you again Mr. Overlord.” Angie said as she entered the room and held her hand out for Shell to shake. 

Shell stood up from his sitting position and stretched out his hand to shake Angie’s. “You too Angie. Also, you don’t need to call me Mr. Overlord, I’m not that much older than you. Just call me Shell.” Shell said as he closed and locked the door to his room.

Angie smiled. “Okay Shell. Now, I came here today to discuss…” Angie paused mid sentence when she noticed Eric sitting on the sofa, his eyes trained on Angie. Angie pointed at Eric and looked at Shell, about to ask about the unknown person in the room when Shell raised a hand to stop her.

“He’s my romantic partner, named Eric. I called him here today so that we could both better understand the, uh, situation.” Shell said as he scratched the back of his head.

Angie made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth before saying, “So he is the presumable ‘father’ to the child I presume then?” 

“... presumable? Are you trying to say that it's not my child?” Eric suddenly burst out, feeling anger starting to bubble up within his core. 

Angie held both of her hands up in defense. “Whoa there tiger, calm down. I’m not saying anything. I’m just keeping all the options open. We have to remember that Mr.Over-... that Shell came to this state after being drugged by some sketchy gang. Who knows what might have happened between the time that his friend picked him up and he was drugged.”

Eric felt his insides go cold at the words of the girl. She was right. He had no idea what had really happened to Shell during that period of time. Eric felt sweat start to form on his face. Could his boyfriend really be pregnant with another man? The thought of that made Eric’s insides churn.

Shell was in no better of a state, his face suddenly have gone blank. Could the child inside of him not be Eric’s? Shell felt vomit begin to rise in his throat again at the thought. He ran his hands down his body, fingers starting to tremble. He couldn’t bear the thought of someone other than Eric touching him in THAT way.

Angie looked between the two men before sighing. “You both need to calm down. I said that it was a possibility. Remember Shell, the tests that you showed me from the lab came up as clean; there was nothing done to your body that was deemed harmful. Although it is a possibility, it is very unlikely that they did anything to you considering the lack of evidence.” Angie smiled and pulled out a butterfly needle from her bag. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a sample of Eric’s blood so that I can verify this.”

Both of the men relaxed a bit after hearing Angie’s statement. Sighing, Shell nodded and said, “That should be fine, right Eric?”

Eric nodded, more relaxed after Angie’s assurance. “Yes, that would be fine.”

Angie nodded and motioned for Eric to roll up his sleeve. Eric obeyed, and rolled his sleeve up, allowing Angie to wipe the exposed area with alcohol and insert the butterfly needle into the skin. Blood began to flow from the needle, through the long pipe, and into a plastic bag that was set aside. The three watched in silence as blood slowly trickled into the plastic bag.

“Did you know that on average 300,000 people die from pregnancy complications every year?” Angie chirped, shattering the silence.

Eric stared at Angie for a few minutes, the latter simply blinking her wide blue eyes at Eric while flashing a shit eating grin. “You know, I really don’t like you.” Eric said with an annoyed tick to his voice. At this point, Eric had figured out that Angie was an asshole who seemed to think that bringing up depressing facts and possibilities was a good way to lighten the mood; “lighten the mood”. 

Angie stuck her tongue out. “You two look hilarious when you’re suffering.” The small girl said as Eric glared at her, Shell face palming at the exchange. 

A couple minutes later, the plastic bag was full. Angie removed the needle and placed a band-aid on the affected area. As Angie put the equipment away, Eric rolled down his sleeve and looked up at Shell, who was flashing him a subtle smile. 

“Shell, before I leave, I’d like to x-ray you once again. I’d like to see the baby’s progress.” Angie called out, causing the two men to break their gazes.

“Of course!” Shell replied back, immediately working to strip off his clothes. Once Shell’s upper half was bare, Angie rolled the x-ray cart in front of his abdomen and powered it on. As the device powered up, Angie reached into her bag and pulled out her thick, black rimmed spectacles. As soon as she turned back to see the x-ray, she gasped.

“What? What is it?” Shell said worriedly, Eric also standing up and walking over to the girl and his lover, curious to see what was going on.

“It’s just that… the baby… it’s growing so fast!” Angie exclaimed as she pulled out a small notebook, scribbling down various bullet points and math equations.

“What do you mean?” Eric said, looking at the x-ray but being unable to decipher it.

“I mean, the baby was definetly not this big the last time I looked at it. It seems like that drug is making the baby grow extremely fast. At this rate, the child may be ready to get out of the womb within a month!” Angie hurriedly said, not looking up from her note book.

Shell’s face went pale once again. “A m-month!? But that’s so fast!” he shouted, looking at Eric in panic. 

Eric returned a panic look just the same, and in turn exclaimed, “Wait a second, that’s way to fast! Is the baby going to develop properly? Will Shell’s body be able to take the stress?”

“Wow~ Look at you being all protective big-daddy.” Angie remarked, Eric frowning at the nickname she called him. “I don’t think that there should be much of a problem, seeing that Shell is a full vampire and vampires have highly adaptable bodies. In fact, most female vampires don’t even show the typical human pregnancy bump when they’re holding a child.” Angie continued as she began to put everything back in her bag. Angie stood up while holding her bag, rubbing a hand against her cheek. 

Angie yawned and said, “Well, that’s all I have for today Shell. I’ll get back to you on that blood test as soon as possible. In the meantime, please refrain from doing anything to hardcore, it may hurt the baby.”

Without giving Shell or Eric a chance to respond, Angie turned on her heel and waved as she walked out of the room, seeming eager to get going with her day. Once the door clicked close behind her, Shell and Eric simultaneously let out sighs of relief while both donning light blushes, due to the girl’s comment about sex. “I really don’t like her.” Eric said blantly while Shell put his shirt back on.

“I don’t think she’s THAT bad, she’s just a little… quirky?” Shell replied hesitantly, trying to stay positive.

Eric rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah. I suppose quirky is a word that could be used to describe her.” Shell shot Eric a look and Eric pouted. “Come on Shell, she literally laughs at our pain. Isn’t that kind of weird?”

Shell didn’t reply back for a while before smiling mischievously and slowly walking over to Eric. Once Shell was in front of Eric, he slowly dragged a finger down his chest while sticking his tongue out ever so slightly. Leaning in close to Eric’s right ear, Shell whispered in a low voice, “Maybe. But you get off on my pain. Is that any better Eric?”

Eric shuddered at Shell’s actions, feeling a boner start to rise. Eric gently grabbed Shell by the waist and pulled him closer, their groins lightly brushing against each other. Eric began sucking the skin on Shell’s neck, earning a string of moans from the blonde man. Eric released the skin that he had entrapped in his mouth, trailing kisses up Shell’s neck until he reached his ear. “You’re right. I do get off on it.” Eric yanked Shell closer, smashing their covered lengths together. “But you like it even more, don’t you?” Eric continued, earning a whine from Shell.

Suddenly, the blonde man found his lips captured by the half blood, tongues intertwining with each other in a heated passion. In the midst of their exchange, Shell attempted to speak.

“Mmmm-ah Eric~ She said not to do anything h-hardcore~” Shell meekly noted as Eric worked on darkening the purple bruise that was starting to form on Shell’s neck.

“Hmmm yes. She said nothing hardcore.” Eric replied back as he removed his mouth from the supple skin, a small pop emitting from the action. “I wouldn’t call a blow job ‘hard core’ per say.” Eric said with a low growl in his voice, causing Shell to shiver once again and nod in compliance.

Oh how he was glad that Eric was back by his side.


End file.
